50 Shades of green?
by R5isamazing
Summary: You would think after 5 quests and defeating Kronos Annabeth would be ready for anything right? wrong. When Percy jackson Asks her to the Goode dance, she is deathly scared. As she tried to make it to the dance on time will she run into scarier problems? TAKE PLACE directly after TLO but before TLH. ALTERNET RESULT FROM BOOK.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I don't own ANYTHING Percy jacson related (sadly) and it is owned by Rick Roridan. Happy Reading :) Now on to the story! **

* * *

Annabeth POV.

It was a usual Thursday afternoon. No thing interesting really happened today at Goode High school except for the usual, Wake up, take shower, brush teeth, brush hair, get dressed, drive to school, etc.

Well lunch was fun. We were all sitting at one of the gynormous circular tables that the school just so happened to buy for all the sophomores that year, I think it was a present from as a present for us not destroying school property, it kinda ment: hey thanks for not blowing up our school this year now let us bestow a table for all your hard work! Yeah sure. Something like that.

And we were kinda sitting in pairs, you know like Silena and beckendrorf, Travis and Katie (they weren't dating yet but all they guys were making bets, I was currently losing), Rachel and Connor, Grover and juniper, Nico and Thalia (who are completely PERFECT together you'll all see! Silena's words not mine.) and finally Percy and I. yeah. That's right I was sitting next to THE Percy Jackson, school captain of the swimming team, my best friend, and a demi-god.

* * *

See we are all demi-gods but Chiron thought it would nice to go to a normal school and do normal things. Now I miss Camp. The ocean, the way Percy's eyes remind me of the sea- Wait what was I talking about? Oh yeah camp. So I kinda miss that place. But we will see it soon enough we only have 11 more weeks of school to go.

Now I might have a Best guy friend who just may be the most popular boy at Goode, but sometimes it gets annoying, every minute of everyday girls are swooning all over him! I mean who wouldn't with those intense green eyes that make you want to swim in them, or that raven black hair that is always messy but looks unbelievably adorable and it always look good! I mean all I can do with my hair is put it up in a pony tail. Woo. And that extreamly cute half smile. Yet when ever a girl is interested he would turn every single one down. My only question… why? Its not like we are dating or anything. I mean look at me! Dull gray eyes (who has grey eyes anyway?!) Blond hair that no matter how much work I put into it won't settle down nicely. And maybe I like him, but I don't want to go out and tell him if he doesn't like me! It would ruin everything!

But right now I am on my bed laying upside down hanging off the backside staring at the ceiling. Glaring so hard at the ceiling so hard that I was afraid it might break. Then I hear a small tap- tap- tap coming form outside my window. I thought it might be a tree branch but then curiosity got the best of me and I peered down and there hanging out of him window to pick up more rocks to through was the one and only Percy Jackson.

See We both live in an apartment because New York is pretty expensive. Mine was 2 floors above his, so I would look down and see his complex like 10 feet away.

When he saw me his face immediately relaxed. "hey Annie" "oh hello to you _Perseus_" hey don't use my full name!" :you called me Annie!" "well yeah…." So we talked and talked and it became a bler until we were on the topic of the dance…. Oh gods help me. So I asked him if he had a date he merely chuckled. And replied with a swift no. he asked me the same question. I said no as well. But I mentioned how I was planning on going. With or without a date and I needed to buy my dress. So he offered to help. I guess I was looking at him strangely because he blushed ever so slightly. So we planned to meet up at The STORE (seriously that's the name) at 4 with Thalia, beck, Silena, And Percy. Well this should go well right? Whats the worst that could happen?

* * *

**Hey Guys this is my 1st FanFic so R&R Please! Next chapter schould be a bit more intersting**.

**THX**

**-R5isamazing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**PLEASE check out my story Missing! PLEASE! THX! Enjoy! **

* * *

~Later~

It's Thursday night. See every Thursday I have a movie night with Percy.

We choose a movie and get pizzas. Even since 7th grade. This week I choose the movies and he orders the pizza. We end up falling asleep anyway. So its like a big sleepover. Anyway, the movie for this week is The avengers and The amazing spider man. Percy is ordering our usual, mine – pineapple pizza and his- meat lovers. I quickly get out of my daydream (which to be honest is happening A LOT) and get dressed up in something comfortable.

I get dressed in jeans that are comfy a off the shoulder shirt, and a purple beanie. Man I love those things! I quickly texted Percy and shoved my phone in my back pocket. And set off. I run as I turn the corner I run into Luke. My Ex-boyfriend. See the only reason we broke up was because I saw him making out with Rachel, Percy's girlfriend at the time. I took a picture as evidence and ran/ cried all the way to Percy's. That day was filled with many tears. Not all mine either. I was suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Pardon?"

"Geez! Annabeth, it was a simple question just wassup. Gosh"

"ummm nothing much….ok I gtg!"

and I made a mad dash to the elevator. I made it there right on time. As I knocked the smell of pizza hit me. The door swung open and Sally was in the door way. "hey Annabeth. " she greeted with a friendly smile. I hugged her and made my way inside. Said hi to Paul and kicked my classic black converse off. I went to Percy's room and he was sitting on the bed waiting.

"Annabeth!"

"Percy!"

Then he swept her up in a hug. Her head barely brushed his shoulders but she didn't care, her hands went around his neck and played his Raven Black hair. My head was laying against his chest. And I could hear the thump-thump-thump of a healthy heart. He smelled like ocean and a hint of cologne and something fresh. In other words he smelled good and it was intoxicating. I missed how our body's fit together that it was like mine was made for his. As we pulled apart I saw the pained expression on his face. Then I noticed the blood coming out from a big red area on his shoulder. And a cut on his side.

The life of a demi-god is never done.

"What happened?!"

" It was a giant."

"Really Percy?"

"Why didn't you call me? U know my number and I would have helped."

" Yes but I wanted to protect you. It was YOU who they wanted. I don't know why but they did and I just had to fight that's all."

" How long ago was that?"

"10 minutes or so" he said with a shy smile.

"WHAT?! Im just kiddin" he said With a smug smile. So I get into the bathroom to help him clean the wounds.

"Take off your shirt."

"Oh ok I get it. You want a piece of this" *he motions to all of him.

"No no no!" Annabeths face was as red and the blush hit her neck.

"Gosh ann. I was playing." So he took off his shirt.

Lets just say time froze. I mean Percy HAS been working out since we were 12. But my breath got caught in my throat. He had a 12 pack! A 12 PACK! I mean WHO HAS THAT? I mean dayyymmmmn. Wow. And the way his muscles are chiseled….. Wow.

"Ann. My eyes are up here. And are you checking me out?"

"NO! I was umm finding the blood."

"Well considering there is a huge scratch on my side and a gaping wound on my shoulder…"

"Shut up"

"Awww ann. U look adorable when you blush" he cooed.

"Shut up."

"Ok FINE lets just clean the stupid wound that YOU got in the 1st place."

"Touché."

So as I bandaged it I had to hold his hand for him to squeeze. I kept noticed him his rough calloused hand was soft and seemed to shock me.

"There finished! Ha! See im just as good as an Apollo camper!" I boasted proudly.

"Sure ann. Sure. Mmhm thanks,"

"Sure."

"Lets go or your mom will start to let her mind wonder what and where we are. Wink."

"Oh oh Gods Percy! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Fine. Fine."

So we left to go eat pizza.

Sally and Paul quickly explain that they are going out. And as the door shuts percy startes shoveling food in his mouth.

"Percy BREATHE!"

Of coarse he ignores me and actually starts eating faster. If that's even possible. I pop in the Avengers in and take a slice and eat on the coach. After the beginning credits end Percy FINALLY sticks his head out of the pizza pox to notice the movie and he sits next to me.

We put the blanket around us and tuck it in until our shoulder and our legs are twisted so we cant even tell who's is whose. This is a natural position for us. As the movie progresses I start babbling about how amazing the graphics are and how they can hall at a certain precision without causing the whole building to collapse. And Percy's going on and on saying stuff like hello? Monster? Duh! Where else would creatures come from? After The amazing spider man I started dozing.

There is a warm source of heat so unconsciously I scoot closer…. I wake up to find myself extremely comfortable and No nightmares! As I stir I open my eyes expecting to see Percy cooking breakfast but in his place was…. LUKE?!

* * *

**DA DA DAHH! PLOT!**

**Hey Thanks everyone! Read MISSING PLEASE! Hey guys Im sorry but I re read it and I found a whole lot of errors! Im SOOO sorry!Ill make sure to check it out next time. **

**THX **

**~R5isamazing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. look I put up a important poll. and NOONE took it :/ kinda depressing. So I asked my friends and they said...**

* * *

I woke up with a start. Panting with stricken tears. My chest rising and falling then thought possible. I am covered with sweat.

I look around and my hair is stuck to my face. I hear a rustle and I turn around and sitting up in the dark room is a dark mysterious figure.

After my nightterror (A/N hunger games reference! xD) I was so freaked that before I could siche myself out I heard a bloodcurttling scream, and my throat started aching I knew that, that noise was coming from me.

I immediately stopped as I was hugged into a soft pilo-no wait its breathing as I prepare to scream from the unfamiliar body, the light gets switched on by someone across the room it took a minute but my eyes adjusted and I saw Percy hugging me, and Sally and Paul across the room looking tired and excused.

I look back to Percy and start to cry... And cry. He sits and twirls my hair and it seems to keep him busy.

"Its back..." He knows exactly what I'm talking about. He has dreams but in the opposite situation.

He hugs me tightly.

We both look up and stare into each others eyes, and his eyes flick to my lips does he want to kiss me?! What?! He slowly leans in as my body takes over and mirrors the action. I meet him half-way, our eyes closed and my lips slowly murge onto his.

I've never kissed anyone before so this is totally new, but HE has no problem with it. It is a gentle kiss but it has a slight fear of rejection by the way we broke apart. He turned around so that his eyes didn't meet mine.

I heard a slight creek and I can see out of the corner of my eye that Sally was dragged out by Paul who had a satisfactory grin on his face.

We were alone.

I turned to look at Percy.

"hey"

I heard a mumble in return.

"Hey Percy! look at me!" I said

he slowly turned his head to my direction but his head was slumped.

I took his head in my hands and brought his eyes to lock with mine.

"Percy..." I started.

"No No I shouldn't have done that, you just woke up and then i just... i'm sorry"

"sorry you kissed me?"

"NO NO NO I just mean I couldn't help it and you were there looking as beautiful as always and I gotta ruin it. Way to go Perc' Smooth"

apparently I heard too much because he covered his mouth with his hand.

I blushed.

"Percy I want you to know that you shouldn't be sorry because I like you too" I said looking anywhere but him.

"Well then good, so you won't mind if I do... THIS" and kisses me again..

Moments later we snuggled up and fell asleep soundly on the coach... Hand in hand.

**So yeah! I still have more chapters to go. :) **

**THX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy POV-**

She's Perfect.

As she slept she was so peaceful.

Her face was scrunched up and she was gripping my hand. Hard.

I reverted my eyes because I felt quite stalker-ish, silly I know.

Her breathing got faster and I'm guessing she awoke.

"Morning" But instead it sounded like "MMhhmg"

I kissed her nose.

"Morning." I replied.

"Lets make Breakfast!" I started jumping up and down excited. I was more excited then a Fangirl who just met Josh Hucherson.

So we did. After a huge mess, a fire extinguisher, new clothes, and a whole bunch of Band-Aids later we finished and sat down exhausted.

After we ate, we slept.

**Annabeth POV-**

I was pulled out of my dream by a awful smell. I woke at once.

What I see in front of me scares me.

The house smells like rotten eggs mixed with vomit.

The apartment has caught on fire on some places.

It smelled like smoke.

Paul, Sally, and Percy -all awake thank gods- were tied up.

And there was a 12 foot Cyclops looming over my head, oblivious to me.


End file.
